7 days
by Junesse
Summary: Booth is gone for one week. There is utter chaos when he returns. Will he be able to help his squints and his son? I DO NOT OWN BONES OR ANY OF THE CHARACHTERS ! Read and review! Character death.
1. Coming home

Booth was glad that he was finally back home in DC. He hated the fact that he had to go all the way to New York to defend his partnership with Bones.

_At least, I sure showed them. I impressed them with our rate of solving crimes. I knew that they couldn't just ignore that. I'm so glad that they've decided to allow us to stay a team. Bones is going to be thrilled when she finds out, that our partnership is a permanent one. And I'm thrilled that those stupid sessions with Sweets are going to be over really soon._

Smiling he opened the door and entered his appartment.

_Apparently, I was missed, because that's a hell of a lot of mail._

His attention shifted to 6 renvelopes. They were bright red and numbered from 1 to 6. He was about to open them when his cell phone rang.

"Booth."

"Booth, it's Cullen. I'm glad you're back. Have you had a chance to check your mail yet?"

Cullen sounded anxious and stressed.

"I was about to do that when you called Director. Is there something wrong?"

"Are there any red envelopes?"

"Yes. Sir how do you..."

"How much?" Cullen interrupted?

"Six."

"Booth, come to the Bureau ASAP. Bring the envelopes and don't open them until you get here."

Sir? Sir??

_He must have hung up on me._

Booth grabbed the six envelopes and left his appartment and started heading towards the Bureau.

_I wonder what the hell is going on?!?!?!_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Booth arrived 15 minutes later at the Bureau. He rushed to the Director's office and barged right in.

_I don't have time to worry about protocol. Something's wrong and I want to know what._

Cullen didn't even made a remark about the fact that Booth had just barged into his office.

"Do you have the envelopes?"

"Yes, sir."

Booth gave Cullen the envelopes.

"What's going on?" Booth was starting to get suspicious.

_Cullen is acting really strange._

"Booth, sit down. I'll explain everything."

Booth sat down.

Cullen handed Booth the red envelope with the number 1.

"Open it."

_**A/N**_

**_Please review!!!_**


	2. Cam

Booth accepted the envelope and opened it.

He shocked when he saw what was in it. It was a photo of Cam.

_Oh, no!!! Not Cam!!! What the hell happened? Why wasn't I informed?_

He realized something.

_They probably don't know what happened either._

He quickly changed his mind when he saw Cullen. He didn't look anywhere near how Booth felt.

He looked at it again.

She was lying on the floor.

She was unconscious.

She had a wound on her head, because he could see blood surrounding her head.

After looking at it again, he jumped up and said:

"We have to get these photo's to the lab. Hodgins will be able to find her. We can't loose any more time. We have to find her."

He was getting angry, because through all this, Cullend hadn't moved a muscle.

Booth yelled: "Sir!!! This is a matter of life and death! I can't believe you're not doing anything!!!

Cullen coughed and looked at Boot, willing to calm both of them. Booth sat down again.

" I actually expected this picture, Agent Booth. Because the Bureau and the Jeffersonian both received it the same day you left. Just one week ago. Someone kidnapped Cam. Hodgins took a look at the photo but he wasn't able to figure out where she could be."

Booth jumped back up.

"All the more reason to go find her, Sir. Maybe Hodgins will find something on the envelopes." Booth said while reaching for the envelopes.

But Cullen held onto them.

"That won't be necessary. Cam was found the day after her kidnapping. The kidnappers had dropped her of at the Jeffersonian."

Booth gasped and opened his mouth to speak, but his mind was racing.

_What did Cullen mean? Was she dead?_

"Sir, she isn't..."

No Booth, she's fine. She's in the hospital recovering.

"Well, what the hell happened?!!!?

Knowing that Booth would forget this, the moment he opened the next envelope he answered:

"Look, Booth, we really don't know. The kidnappers dumped her at the Jeffersonian. She was brought to the hospital. She has a concussion. Because of her injuries, the doctors aren't allowing visitors. It's a pretty nasty concussion. But Booth, we don't have time for explanations."

He gave Booth another red envelope. The one with number 2 written on it.

"Open it, Booth."


	3. Zach

Booth opened it. The content was just as shocking. There was a picture of Zach in the envelope.

Zach was tied to a chair.

His chin was resting on his chest.

Blood was dripping from his shoulder.

He knew what that meant.

_They shot him in his shoulder. That must have been hell for him. Getting shot at always hurts, but getting shot in the shoulder is extremely painful._

He looked up at Cullen who was still not moving.

_"What the hell is wrong with him? I know he thinks of my squints as part of the FBI."_

He couldn't take anymore.

"Sir, I'm heading to the Jeffersonian. I need to find Zach. He's badly injured. We need to find him as soon as possible."

Once again Booth found himself waiting for a reaction that apparently wasn't coming.

_Fine, I'll find him myself if I have to. _Booth turned around and walked to the door. Cullen stopped him.

"Agent Booth, you don't have to do that. I know where Zach is."

Booth turned around and sat back down.

"Where is he?" His voice sounded tense.

"He's in the hospital, recovering from his gunshot wound. He's in a lot of pain, but the doctors expect him to make a ful recovery."

"What happened?" His voice sounded demanding and cold.

"I've already told you that Cam was kidnapped the day you left for New York. The day after you left, Cam was dumped at the Jeffersonian."

"The day Cam was dumped, is the day Zach was kidnapped."

Booth didn't know how to process this information.

Cullen didn't give him a chance to even try.

He handed Booth a red envelope with the number 3 written on it.

"Open it."


	4. Hodgins

He accepted the envelope and opened it. Although it had been disturbing and painful to see Cam and Zach, he felt desperate when he saw the photo of Hodgins.

_It's getting worse. Cam only had a concussion. Yes, Zach had been shot in his shoulder, but the beating that Hodgins had received was without a doubt a hell of a lot worse._

He looked at Cullen and said:

"I suppose I don't have to run out of this office to find out where Hodgins is?"

"No, you don't. Because he's in the hospital just like Cam and Zach."

"How is he?" Booth asked, afraid of the answer.

"Not good. The beating was vicious. He was dumped at the hospital. Apparently, they wanted him to stay alive."

Cullen paused.

"He went into cardiac arrest 3 times during the surgery, to save his life."

Cullen paused again, looked up at Booth and said: "I'm sorry, we haven't been able to talk to him. He's in a coma."

Both men took a deep breath.

"Let me guess. Zach was found a day after his kidnapping and Hodgins was kidnapped that day."

Cullen nodded. He took the envelope with number 4 written on it and said: "Maybe you shouldn't see this."

Booth closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_It must be really bad if he doesn't want me to see it. _

Then suddenly he understood why the director didn't want him to see it.

"The photo in this envelope is of the person who died. Right?"

"Wrong. It's worse than that."

"If she isn't death, I want to see it."

"Excuse me, Booth, but did you just say you 'want' to see it?"

Booth sighed once again.

"No sir, I don't 'want' to see it. Neither did I want to see the other pictures. But I did see them. Because I'm supposed to see them."

"If you're sure."

Booth simply nodded.

_I'm sure I don't want to see him but I have to know what happened to her. And I have to know who 'she' is. _

_Angela or ... Bones?_


	5. Angela

He turned the envelope over and over again. He was afraid to open it.

_What if this one is Bones her photo? _

_What if she's death?_

_What if she's hurt?_

_What if she's ... raped?_

_What if..._

Cullen stopped his constant flow of worst case scenario's.

"It's not Dr. Brennan."

Booth snapped his head to look at Cullen.

"I'm sure. Open it."

With trembling hands Booth opened the red envelope.

He closed his eyes.

_Not Angela, not the woman who was always so happy and positive. I must have seen it wrong._

He looked at the photo again.

She was tied to a bed.

She was blindfolded and gagged.

She was naked.

Her thighs were stained with her blood.

Cullen spoke.

"I suppose it's pretty obvious what happened to her. "

"She was kidnapped the day they left Hodgins at the hospital."

"She was found in the garden of the Jeffersonian. Nobody knows how she got there."

"She .... They...."

"What is it?" Booth knew that it was bad news.

"There was a lot of damage done to her reproductive organs. They had to be removed to save her life. She'll never be able to have kids."

This was it. He couldn't take anymore.

_But I have to. Because there are still 2 envelopes left. In one of them is a picture of Bones. I know that that one is next, because she's the only one on the team that I haven't seen yet._

So instead of just giving in to the need to get really angry, he simply sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Okay, sir. I think I'm finally ready. Give me the next envelope."

Cullen silently handed the envelope with number 5 on it.

"Go ahead, open it."


	6. The ones who are still missing

He had to force himself to open the envelope.

_It gets worse with every kidnapping. The only thing worse than rape is constant torture. I can't do this. I can't look at her._

But he couldn't help himself.

He gasped when he saw her.

"Booth, what is it?"

Booth looked at Cullen with confusion written all over his face.

"Sir, look."

Bones was okay. She didn't have one scratch.

To his surprise Cullen didn't look relieved.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

According to this guy's MO she must have been kidnapped the day Angela was found. That was three days ago. So she was found 2 days ago."

Cullen shook his head.

"She hasn't been found, Booth."

"But someone else has been kidnapped."

Cullen handed Booth the last red envelope.

"This one's going to hurt Booth."

"Open it."

He took the envelope and looked at Cullen.

"Open it, Booth. It's easier to find two missing persons when you know who you're looking for."

_This is not the time to get scared or to lose it. This is business. It's not personal._

But the moment he saw the photo, he realized it was VERY personal.

It was a picture of ... Parker.

The little boy was gagged and bound.

He looked so scared.

Booth looked at Cullen and hissed:

"You. Are. Going. To. Tell. Me. EVERYTHING. You. Know. RIGHT. NOW."


	7. Searching for the missing ones

"Booth, we didn't know at first who he would come after next. There was no way of knowing. We did our best to try and find them as fast as possible.

He finally dared to make eye contact with his Agent.

"Booth, her entire team is in the hospital. Our own people are trying to find them. But they would have been faster. You know this, I know this. There's nothing..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"There is something we can do. The target is the entire team. So he still has to come after me."

Cullen opened his mouth to say something to Booth but when he heard the knock on the door he said "Come in" instead.

It was his secretary.

"I have a package for Agent Booth, Sir."

Booth took it and the secretary left. He opened it and immediately new what it was. It was an audiocassette. Cullen put it in his stereo and started the tape.

Seeley Booth. You must be so worried by now. I don't blame you. You're probably wondering who would do this. Well, I just hate to disappoint you, but I'm not going to tell you. I'll refresh your memory though. Luiz Cabrera. That should ring a bell, no?

It was silent.

Oh and Seeley, I would hurry if I were you. See, I have 2 people here. One has been drugged, the other poisoned. They both need medical attention. Urgently. Bye Booth.

Both men were looking very pale.

Luiz Cabrera. He was the biggest drug dealer in DC.

One of the other FBI teams had been following his gang for weeks. But their own lab had been late to process the evidence. They weren't ready for the trial yet. Cabrera's lawyer knew this. He had been pushing the trial up. Once Bones found out she offered to process the evidence. And she had.

Because of that, they had all been sent to jail.

"No wonder he left Cam at the Jeffersonian and Zach at the FBI building. Or that they were all drugged."

Booth hadn't heard a word his boss was saying.

_Why would he say that I know were they are? Hey, but wait a minute._

"Sir, where did you say that Angela was found?"

"She was found in the garden at the Jeffersonian... Booth are you suggesting that they're at the Jeffersonian?"

Booth sighed. "It's a possibility, Sir. It's big enough. And they were always kidnapped for 24 hours. So if he tortured them at night, there would be no one around to hear them scream.

Besides it's our only shot. It's our best shot. Bones and Parker... they don't have much longer.

The mere thought of them being drugged and poisoned was enough to bring him to tears.

"You're right. The least we can do is give it a try."


	8. He will always miss that one

Booth felt his pulse racing.

_This must be it. Its the last room in this entire building. They have to be here._

Booth entered the room. The moment he did, light flashed on.

"Who's there?" He didn't see anyone. The lights were blinding him.

He suddenly heard a voice. It was the same voice as the one on the audiocassette.

"Glad to see you could join us."

"What do you want?" Booth asked trying to remain calm.

"I want you to make a choice."

"What do you mean?" That statement had freaked him out.

" I will tell you what that means. But first you're going to sit down on the floor, with your hands in your neck."

_I better just do what he says, I don't know what poison he used or what drugs._

Booth sat down and put his hands in his neck.

"I told Dr. Brennan that she had to make a choice. She had the choice between being drugged by a sedative and being poisoned."

"What did she choose?" He didn't really want to hear the answer.

"Well, she knew that whoever would be poisoned would be less likely to survive so she chose the poison. You know what she said?"

His heart had skipped a beat. She'd chosen the poison. He couldn't believe it. After a few moments he said: "What did she say?"

"She said, and I quote: I will protect Parker 'till my last breath."

Booth felt physically ill. He was scared and angry and sad and ... and proud.

_She protected Parker. She's willing to die for him._

"I have the antidote, right here. I can either kill Brennan and wake Parker up OR I could give Brennan the antidote and than we can all watch Parker die."

Your choice.

He didn't realize it, at the moment, but he died. Then and there. He died with her the moment he said: "Save Parker."


	9. Missing her

It had been a year.

He had never forgiven himself for what he had done.

Parker had. Hell, even Bones had.

She'd made Parker promise to tell him, that her death wasn't his fault.

Although he pretended that his sons words offered comfort, they never really did.

Nothing would ever change the fact that one year ago, he Seeley Booth, had willingly killed the woman he loved.

Now the only thing left of Dr. Temperance Brennan were Bones.

A/N:

I owe a really big THANK YOU to Ptitange 99, because this would never have gotten finished without her.

THANKS


End file.
